Both Sides Of The Story
by AVPM-ROCKS
Summary: Callie and Maxy's adventures with Zack, Rian, Alex and Jack.
1. I Got A Feeling

**Chapter 1 – I Got A Feeling That Tonight's Gonna Be A Good, Good Night.**

_**Max's POV**_

I watch as Callie stared at something, chewing on the same McDonalds chip.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, following her line of vision, "Or should I say who?" She was staring at a guy at the McDonalds counter ordering some food. He was hot. Scratch that, he was really hot, but so not my type. He had a green wife-beater on with khaki colored shorts and he had short brown hair.

"What? _What?__"_ Callie asked as I smirked at her.

"You were staring at that guy." I waved my arm in the direction of Callie's mystery boy.

"No I wasn't," her eyes drifted back to him. I rolled my eyes at her but she didn't see, too busy staring.

"Okay, spill," I finally said, "Who is he?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Maxy," I raised my eyebrow at her, "Okay fine! I don't actually know him, but this is the 10th time I've seen him this week." She frowned.

"Maybe it's a sign… Go speak to him!" I said.

"No. I mean, look at me. He's not going to like me!"

"Maybe another time…" I smiled at her and changed the subject, "Yeah so I got the fake ID's for tonight. Callie? Callie!" She didn't hear me; she was too busy watching mystery boy walk out of McDonalds.

**In the evening**

"Maxy, hurry up! I'm done!" Callie said from outside my bathroom door.

"Just a sec!" I answered. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and black and red top with my red converse. I opened the door, "Done." I took in Callie's appearance. She was also wearing black skinny jeans but she had paired it with a dark blue tank top and her amazing knee high boots.

"Wow, Callie. You look really hot!" She blushed and twirled around.

"So do you," She said, "Now come on, we need to go!" I grabbed my black MCR hoodie from the chair as Callie pulled me out of the door.

We hailed a taxi and made our way to the local night club called, Hot Stuff. When we got there, we showed the bouncer our fake ID's hoping he didn't realize we were 3 years underage. When Callie and I got into the club, we managed to find a table with three guys who were will for us to join them.

"I'm Alex," The guy with slightly red hair said, "and this is Jack and Rian. Zack is just getting us drinks so you'll see him in a sec." I sat down in the empty seat next to Alex and Callie sat next to me.

"These guys are kinda cute," I whispered to her. She hummed in agreement. Then someone set some drinks on the table.

"Your drinks guys, I'm not-"I looked at him. It was Callie's mystery guy. He and Callie were staring at each other, eyes wide.

"Zack!" Rian said, hitting him on the back. "It's rude to stare." Zack looked away from Callie, which seemed to snap her out of her trance. She blushed guiltily and looked down. I watched Zack sit next to her and say, "You look really nice." I smiled to myself, she was so lucky to find a guy.

"Hey Cal," I said after talking to Jack and Alex about cars for a bit, Rian had gone to dance with some girl called Kara, "I feel like dancin', care to join me?"

"No thanks," she said, without looking away from Zack.

"I'll join you," Alex said, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. We started dancing and Alex said, "So tell me about you."

"No. You're a stranger."

"Well not really…Okay technically, but it's not like I'm a murderer or anything." Way to make it awkward Alex. I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm going to go back to the table." I removed my arms from him and went back to the table. I saw that Callie and Zack were deep in conversation. I sat next Jack and talked to him for a while until Alex came back with a tray of shots.

"You and me, Barakat," He said, "Let's see who can handle their liquor." He smiled evilly. Zack and Callie turned around to watch.

"Bring it on, Gaskarth." Jack replied simply and put 5 shot glasses in front of him. Alex did the same.

"Okay, Maxine, count us down." Alex said.

"Okay. 3…2…1…DRINK!" I shouted. They grabbed the shots and downed them one after the other so quickly it was hard to tell who one.

"We'll just have to do it again," Jack smiled.

I was having a great time, Callie was having a great time, and I knew this night was going to be great. I could feel it.


	2. Sneezing Closets and Bleeding Heads

**Chapter 2 – Sneezing Closets and Bleeding Heads**

_**Zack's POV**_

Three hours later and Jack and Alex were wasted. And I mean totally pissed. I think they were both trying to impress Maxine. She's didn't seem to care that they were flirting with her, probably because she was a little tipsy. Callie and I were the only ones who managed to stay sober. Rian had gone off with some girl, Kara I think her name was.

It took Callie and me about 10 minutes to get Jack and Alex out of the club and into my car. Maxine followed them giggling the whole time.

"Maxine, I'm going to drop off first, alright?" I said, once I started driving. I looked in my rearview mirror to see her sitting in between Alex and Jack. Alex was whispering in her ear and Jack was playing with her hair. I smiled and looked at Callie, "Then you, Callie," She blushed and looked away from me. Aw, she's so cute.

"Jack, Alex, I think you guys can stay with me tonight. And Alex there'll be no convincing Jack to jump out of a window." Callie laughed from next me. Her laugh was incredibly sexy.

I reached Maxine's apartment in no time. While Jack was getting out of the car, he fell onto the sidewalk, earning himself a laugh from everyone else.

I continued the short drive to Callie's house; she still lived with her parents. A fact I learned when we were talking.

"Thanks Zackary." She said, winking as she opened the car door. Since I told her I didn't like being called 'Zachary', she had taken it upon herself to call me that.

"That's okay." I smiled, as she got out of the car. "Wait, can I have your number?" She looked back at me, shyly.

"Thanks." I said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she waved, and then walked towards her house. I saw her parents standing by her front door, they looked kinda angry. As she approached them, I saw her dad say, well more like shout something at her. Her mom started saying something and pointed at me. I took it as my cue to go. I looked down and turned the engine on. I looked up in time to see Callie's mom slap her. As her mom's hand made contact with Callie's face, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I sped away, shaken by what I had seen.

_**Max's POV**_

I hadn't received a call or text from Callie since the night before. It was now 2pm, so I decided to go to her house. I walked the short walk to Callie's house and knocked on the front door. I didn't have to wait long for her mom to answer the door.

"Hello Maxine," she said, hugging me.

"Hello Andrea," I said in reply.

"Callie is in her room." She said.

"Thanks," and I walked up the stairs to Callie's room. I knocked on her bedroom door. Callie has this thing were you have to knock on her door and wait for her answer before you walk in.

"One second," Callie said from inside her room. I heard shuffling and then, "Come in," I opened the door and looked around. Her walls were a very beautiful shade of purple, that I envied, but they were covered in many posters.

"Hey Callie," I said, walking in and sitting on her bed. She sat next me, eyes shifting to her closet.

"Hi, what brings you to my room?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my calls or texts." I answered frowning.

"Oh, my dad took away my phone and laptop. I got home too late," she explained.

"Oh that's okay. Well, I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was cut off by a sneeze from Callie's closet.

"Callie, did your closet just sneeze!" I exclaimed. She jumped up and stood in front of her closet.

"No! Of course not. Don't be silly Maxy," Callie said, nervously. I decided to let it go even though I was still suspicious.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've brought-" I was cut off again, but this time by the sound of a ringing phone.

_**Fell in love with the girl at the rock show, she so…**_

I heard movement from inside her closet, them someone mumbling, "Sorry."

"Who's in the closet, Callie?" I asked. She sighed and opened her closet door and Zack came tumbling out. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Zack! What were you doing in my closet?" Callie asked, pretending to be surprised.

"I don't actually know…" Zack said, blushing. I burst out laughing at how cute Zack and Callie were. Zack and Callie…hmm…I could call them 'Zallie'. I stopped laughing because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quick!" Callie said, "Under the bed!" Zack jumped down to the floor and shimmied under the bed. Callie and I sat on the bed quickly.

"Wow, never knew you were the type to hide boy's in your room, Cal," I whispered just as her mom knocked on the door.

"Come in," Callie said. Andrea popped her head round the door.

"Would you girls like a drink?" She asked.

"Three sodas, please," Callie said, trying not to sound like it was strange. It took a lot for me not to giggle.

"Three sodas?" Her mom asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty," I said, quickly. Andrea raised her eyebrow, before leaving the room. The door closed and when we were sure that Andrea was gone, Zack out from under the bed as we burst out laughing. I guess we were laughing too loud because we didn't notice Callie's mom walk back into the room until…

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

We were frozen in shock. Callie got up off her bed and said, "Mom, this is Zack."

"Hi, Mrs. Jones," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at this, but I shut up pretty quickly when Andrea glared at me.

"Why is he in your room, Callie," Andrea asked, ignoring Zack's politeness, "Wait, until your dad gets home, you're going to be-" she was interrupted by the front door opening and closing, then, "Honey, I'm home." I guessed that it was Callie's dad, Andrew.

"Andrew, you need to come up here." Andrea called back. Zack and I looked at each other uncomfortably. I noticed Zack, glance at the window, that's probably how he got in.

"I'm think I'm going to leave…" I started saying.

"No," Andrea snapped. I stood behind Zack, slightly scared as Andrew entered the room.

"What's- WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" Andrew shouted.

"Dad, I can explain!" Callie sobbed.

"It's the boy that dropped her off last night," Andrea stated. Callie's hand flew to her cheek.

"How dare you come into my house," Andrew shifted his attention to Zack. "How dare you come into my daughter's room!" he roared as he lunged at Zack hitting him in the middle of his face. He stumbled into me and I fell on the floor landing on my wrist. I hissed in pain but ignored it because Zack was probably in a lot more pain than me. Callie held Zack's face in her hand and gasped.

"I think it's broken," she whispered, she faced her dad, "How could you do this dad! I hate-" her dad interrupted her shouts by punching he ran the face. She fell backwards and hit her head on the radiator.

"Callie!" I screamed and rushed over to her, Zack right behind me, "Callie?" I called. She groaned and reached up and touched the back of her head. She pulled back her hand to find it was covered in blood. I burst into tears as Zack called an ambulance.

Oh please say Callie's going to be alright. I can't lose her! She's the only family I have.


	3. I Falling In Love With You

**I feel so bad because I was meant to do this on the other two chapters. I thought I'd done it in chapter 2, but I guess not. Here it is:**

**Callie is based on my awesome friend xxTHEPARAMOREFREAKxx**

**She also wrote the song Callie was singing **

**And she was my inspiration for this chapter. So thank you.**

**An authors note (and chapter) dedicated to xxTHEPARAMOREFREAKxx**

**Read her stories they're awesome.**

**Okay so enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 3 – I'm Falling In Love With You**

**Zack's POV**

The nurse to fix up my nose took forever. She was flirting with me the whole time but all I could think about was Callie. When the nurse had let me go - but not after writing her number down and slipping it in my pocket - I went to see Callie. When I reached her room, I almost cried at the sight of her helpless little body. I walked over to the bed where she lay. She had her head bandaged up, but that was the worst I could see. She was asleep so I held her hand gently and kissed her forehead gently.

"Callie," I whispered, "You look so peaceful" I took a deep breath. There was something about her that made me want to tell her all my secrets. "I know I only met you yesterday...geez I feel like I've known you a long time. But that's probably because I saw you beautiful face so many times before I met you. You are amazing, Callie, and you didn't deserve for this to happen to you. I really like you Callie. I feel like I'm falling in love with you..." I stopped talking because I felt stupid. She couldn't hear me. I kissed her forehead again and went to find Maxine.

**Max's POV**

It'd been a month since the incident with Callie's parents. A lot had changed. Callie was living in my apartment with me. She and Zack had grown really close. We were becoming really good friends with all the boys, in fact Jack and I had started dating.

Callie and I had just finished eating our lunch. I switched on the TV and Callie said, "I'm going to have a shower." She walked out of the room tying up her red hair. I turned back to the TV and my phone buzzed. It was a message from Jack.

DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT? I MISS YOU XX

I smiled to myself. And texted him back.

AW, YOU SAW TWO DAYS AGO, BUT I MISS YOU TOO. WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND? XX

I didn't have to wait long for the reply.

I WANTED TO SEE THE NEW TRANSFORMERS MOVIE. DOES THAT SOUND GOOD? XX

Oh crap. Callie wanted to see it. But I wanted to see Jack. I'd just have to make it up to her later...

SOUNDS AWESOME. I'LL SEE YOU AT ABOUT SIX-ISH? XX

I wondered how I was going to break the news to Callie. My phone buzzed again.

OKAY, I'LL PICK YOU UP. XX

I stuffed my phone in my pocket, just as Callie was leaving the bathroom. I ran past her and into the bathroom.

"Maxy! Slow down!" She exclaimed.

"Can't, going on a date with Jack to the movies," I hoped she wouldn't ask what we were going to see.

"Oh right, what are you going to see?" She asked. I bit my lip guiltily.

"The new transformers movies," I blurted out while slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it.

"WHAT!" I heard her shout.

"Sorry!" I shouted through the door. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better…" Callie muttered and walked away.

**-oOo-**

I walked out of my room wearing my bright pink skinny jeans with a white tank top and my white converse. I walked into Callie's room to find her gazing out of her window.

"Thinking about Zack?" I teased. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me, "Very mature Callie. Anyway. Are you going to be okay on your own?" I asked. I felt really bad.

"Yup," she answered turning back to the window.

"Are you sure? Because you could call Zack if you want?" I offered.

"No."

"Oh come on. You know you want him here,"

"Stop it Maxy."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said then muttered, "You didn't say I couldn't call him." I walked out of her room into the kitchen. I dialled Zack's and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Zack, its Max."

"Oh. Is there something wrong with Callie?" He sounded panicked.

"No. Well…kinda… You see, I'm going out with Jack soon and-"

"Wait, Jack?"

"Yes Jack. Anyway, Callie's going to be all alone and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and keep her company." I crossed my finger, even though I was pretty sure he'd say yes.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well, she doesn't actually know I've called you so I'll leave a key under the welcome mat for you."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, thanks Zack. Bye."

"Bye." And he hung up.

**Zack's POV**

I grinned at the thought of seeing Callie again. I jumped into my car and made the short drive to Max and Callie's apartment, even shorter. I ran up the steps and got the key Maxine was talking about. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked in silently and was greeted by the strumming of a guitar and an amazing voice singing. I walked towards Callie's room.

_If I were to die today,_

_I'll say I love you a thousand times,_

_I don't wanna leave you behind,_

_But the world has left me with no other choice,_

_But you could save me,_

_If you,_

I felt myself being drawn in by the lyrics. It was entrancing.

_Keep my heart in your hands_

_And never let it go,_

I followed the music, but being the clumsy idiot I am, I walked into a table, knocking it over. The voice singing stopped immediately.

"Who's there! I've got a guitar I can hit you on the head with! And I'm not afraid to use it, I think… Don't hurt me," Callie said, panicked.

I walked into her room with my arms up in surrender, to find her backed into the corner holding her guitar up looking extremely frightened.

"I'm sorry," I said lowering my arms.

"Oh my God! Zack! You scared the living shit out of me!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry," I apologised again, "Maxine sent me, and she said you were lonely."

"Of course she would," she muttered.

"What that song you were singing? You voice is amazing!" I said. She blushed.

"I don't think so. Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, changing the subject. I decided to let it go, for now.

**-oOo-**

Callie and I were the kitchen making sandwiches. We had just finished watching the first Transformers movie, after Callie grumbled that Max was a bitch.

"Hey, Zack?" Callie said. I looked at her. "I wanna tell you something," I nodded for her to carry on, "I head what you said in the hospital. It was the best damn thing I've ever heard but I had to hear it in the worst damn place ever!" My eyes widened in shock.

"You heard..." then it clicked, "The best thing you've ever heard?"

"Yes," she said and turned away. I pulled on her arm gently and turned her back.

"Callie," I whispered, "I meant every word of what I said."

"Zack," she whispered back, so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "I'm falling for you. I'm falling so hard, so fast and it scares me. I need you to catch me."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. So close that I could feel her sweet breath on my face.

"I'll catch you, Callie, and I'll hold onto you forever." I whispered and pressed my lips to hers to seal the deal. She kissed my back and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. She pulled back slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered and I pressed my lips to hers once more.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this and I should have the next chapter up soon :-)**


	4. I Love You

**Chapter 4 – I Love You**

Callie and I were sitting on the sofa together. I had my arm around her, pulling her closely to my side. Jack and Maxine were opposite us in a similar position.

"I know it's two months away," Maxine said, "but seriously Callie, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh nothing," Callie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Birthdays mean presents Callie," Jack said, sitting up, "And if you don't want presents then you are rubbish."

"Hey! Don't be mean to my…" I paused. I was going to say girlfriend, but I realized that even though Callie had kissed a few times, we weren't official. I was going to ask her on the date tonight. "My…Callie?" Everything was silent, until Jack and Max burst out laughing.

"Anyway," Max said, once she had calmed down from laughing at me, "I could pay for you together another tattoo." That reminded me…

"Callie, you still haven't shown me your tattoo," I said, "It isn't anywhere inappropriate, is it?"

"Not really…it's…above somewhere inappropriate," she blushed.

"Are you going to show me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I'll show you later," she said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

Jack and Max burst out laughing again, so I threw a cushion at them.

"Hush, you two!" Callie rolled her eyes at them.

** -oOo-**

It has been a week since I asked Callie to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I was trying to get her the perfect present for her birthday, so I met up with Max to discuss birthday presents.

"I was think of getting her some Paramore tickets." Maxine said, it took my back to when Callie showed my her tattoo of the Paramore butterfly.

"_Do you still want to see my tattoo, Zack?" Callie asked me, when we were in the kitchen making some popcorn._

"_Er…y-yeah," I stammered. I was not expecting that. She turned around and lifted the back of her t-shirt up slowly. I gasped, it was so beautiful. It was the Paramore butterfly. I took an involuntary step forward. I reached my hand forward and traced the outline of the delicate pattern with my finger. She shivered._

"_Wow, Callie," I said. She faced me and I placed my hands on her hips before leaning forward and kissing her._

"_I take it, you like my tattoo," Callie smirked._

"_Love it." _

"Yeah that's an awesome idea." I frowned, "Why can't I think of anything!" Maxine placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You think you of something," Then it hit me.

"I'll get her a puppy!" Maxine squealed.

"Oh my god! That's….Oh my God!" I laughed at her speechlessness. "You should get her a little black Labrador, she's always wanted one."

"Thanks Max," I said hugging her.

**-oOo-**

It was Callie's birthday and I was currently sitting in my car with a cute little puppy on my lap, waiting for a text from Maxine telling me it was time. I was stroking the puppy when my phone buzzed.

CALLIE IS READY FOR HER SURPRISE. RIAN HAS THE VIDEO CAMERA READY TO RECORD HER REACTION. SEE YOU IN A MINUTE.

I picked up the little puppy and got out of my car. I walked up the stairs as quick as I could. I knocked on the door with my foot and waited. Callie swung the door open and froze.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart," I said, holding out the puppy. She took the puppy and held him tightly to her chest, as if to see if it was real.

"No way!" Callie squealed, "First Paramore tickets, now a puppy!" She turned around to go back into the apartment and noticed Rian and Alex there with a camcorder each in their hands.

"You filmed me," Callie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup," Alex said, popping the 'p'.

"Well film this," she said. She placed the puppy on the floor and it ran into the living room. Then she turned and kissed me. "Thank you so much Zack. I love you." Alex gasped. Callie had just said she loved me. We hadn't said that to each other, not really.

"I love you too, Callie," I whispered, kissing her again.

"Aw that's so sweet guys," Rian said.

"Come on Callie," I said grabbing her hand, "Let's go find your puppy and name him." We walked into the living room to find Maxine and Jack making out on the sofa.

"Seriously, get a room!" Alex said, angrily. They pulled apart, obviously embarrassed.

"No. You two are going to help name my puppy." Callie said, as the puppy ran up to her feet, "Aw… look how sweet this puppy is."

**-oOo-**

"Lola?"

"Alex, the dog is a dude."

"Shut up Rian."

"How about Luke?"

"No"

"James?"

"No."

"Alex?"

"Shut up, Jack!"

"Lucky?"

"Too cheesy."

"Tracey?"

"I thought we'd established that the dog is a dude, Alex!"

"Just name it Dog."

"Very clever Max."

"Whatever."

"Bob?"

"Shut up, Pumpkin head!"

"Don't call me a Pumpkin head, Jack."

"Well you are a Pumpkin head, Zack, you got her the puppy!"

"Rian you wanted to keep it."

"Shut up, Pumpkin head!"

"Max."

"Alex."

"Jack."

"Rian."

"Calling out your own names isn't going make this go any faster."

**One and a half hours later…**

"How about you just name the damn dog after Zack since you love him so much," Max said, annoyed.

"No but then I'd have to call it 'Sexy' and that would be weird." Callie said, matter of factly.

"You do realize what you just said Callie," Rian said, looking up from his phone.

"Oh crap," Callie said, "Just think of a name everyone!" We fell into silence, each of us think of a name for the cute black Labrador running around in the middle of the circle we were sitting in.

"Smudge." Max said, all of a sudden.

"Oh my God! Yes!" Callie exclaimed and picked up the puppy. Everyone, apart from Max looked confused.

"When I was younger I asked my mom for a puppy for Christmas. She said no, so I'd always write stories about my little black Labrador called Smudge." Callie explained.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Would have saved so much time!" Max said leaning into Jack.

"Thank you guys. This was the best birthday ever!" Callie said.

**Hope you enjoyed it :-)**


	5. Death and Teenage Dreams

**Well guys another chapter! You guys should check out xxTHEPARAMOREFREAKxx 's story, **_**The other side of the story, **_**it's Callie's POV of this one. It's totally awesome. Actually check out all her stories. **

**Well enjoy…**

**Chapter 5 – Death and Teenage Dreams**

**Jack's POV**

I was on my way to see Max and I saw a flower shop. I stopped and bought a bunch of beautiful white lilies. I pulled up outside her apartment a few minutes later and I ran up the stairs. I let myself in with the spare key and held the flowers behind my back.

"Maxy? Maxine?" I called out and she walked out of her room, looking a little sad.

Hi Jack," she mumbled.

"These are for you!" I said, holding out the flowers. She frowned.

"Is this some kind if sick joke?" she snatched the bunch of flowers and threw them on the floor. "Why did you get me lilies, Jack, white lilies? Get out." She turned around and stormed into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Why did I hear Max shouting?" a voice came from behind me. Huh, I thought, I forgot to close the door. I turned out to see Callie looking around the room with Zack behind her. Her eyes caught sight of the lilies on the floor. "Oh, the flowers?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sit down Jack. I'll explain." Callie said, picking up the flowers. Zack mumbled something about finding some food, which resulted in Callie teasing him that they'd just eaten. She placed the flowers on the table then she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Why did I do wrong?" I asked.

"It's not you," Callie sighed, "5 years ago, Maxine's parents and her little brother died in a car crash." I gasped, she had told me she wasn't in contact with them and she didn't mention a little brother! I did some mental math.

"She was 14 when the died?"

"Yeah. It happened the day before her 15th birthday," Callie continued, "For the funeral the only flower the used were white lilies." Then I realized.

"Her birthday's next week."

"She doesn't celebrate her birthday, that's why she tries to make everyone else's birthday awesome."

"Why didn't she just tell me," I stood up, "I'm gonna go. Thanks Callie," I walked past the kitchen to see Zack feeding the dog half a sandwich. I chuckled a little and left.

**-oOo-**

"Do you want to come visit my parents with me, Jack," Maxine asked me. It was the day before her birthday, or the 5th anniversary of her parents' and her little brother's death.

"Er…" I started.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…I just wanted to introduce you to them. But if it makes you uncomfortable then-"

"I would like to," I interrupted. She smiled slightly and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Can we go now?"

"Of course."

It was a twenty minute drive to the cemetery. She led me to three headstones side by side. She sat in front of the headstones and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Hi guys. Another year, huh?" She laughed softly. "I'm coping. But it's still hard. It's okay though, I have Callie…and Zack and Rian and Alex…and Jack, my boyfriend, I brought him with me. He's awesome." I smiled. "I'm not going to stay long. Sorry. But I'll come back soon." She stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks for coming," she kissed me on the cheek and held my hand.

"Its okay," I replied.

**-oOo-**

**Max's POV**

Zack and I were playing Halo on the Xbox and he had killed me a hundred times. I heard singing coming from the bathroom.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

"Is Callie singing?" Zack asked me. I shrugged.

"I think so let's check it out." We stood in the door way of the bathroom and saw Callie washing Smudge in the bath singing _Teenage Dream _by _Katy Perry._

_You make me,_

_Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

"Callie?" I said. No response. I turned to Zack. "This happens a lot, you'd think she had headphones in. Watch. Hey, Cals, Zack's leaving." Again, no response. "You try."

"Callie? I'm going to go kill myself. So if you wanna say goodbye…" She carried on singing and and washing Smudge. I tried again.

"zack and I are going to get married in Vegas. See ya." There was a big splash from Smudge soaking Callie and effectively stopping her singing. Zack and I burst out laughing. She turned around and glared at us.

"Not funny guys," She growled.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Out." Callie said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, but Max and I are going to get married now, thanks for the blessing." Zack said walking out.

"Whatever," Callie said. I followed Zack and then heard Callie shout, "Wait, WHAT!"


End file.
